Como el ave fénix
by Espejo Oesed
Summary: One shot Hanny. Puede que las cosas jamás volvieran a ser como antes, pero sabía que lo que estaba por llegar no podía ser malo. Que de las cenizas del pasado que había abandonado, podía surgir un futuro mejor. Como el ave fénix que surge de las cenizas de su muerte.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Todos los personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran JK Rowling. Si fueran míos, haría ya tiempo que me hubiera fugado con Fred para vivir nuestro amor.**

 **Esta historia participa en el concurso "Fuego Esmeralda 2015" del grupo Fuego Esmeralda.**

* * *

Todo había acabado. Aún le costaba asimilarlo, pero era así.

La guerra había acabado después de dos años. Voldemort ya no estaba, y la mayor parte de los _mortífagos_ que no habían muerto, habían sido capturados antes de que les diera tiempo a huir. Era el final que por tanto tiempo había esperado. El final de las persecuciones contra los hijos de _muggles_ , contra los que los ayudaban, contra los que se oponían a Voldemort, contra _él_... El final de la corrupción del gobierno mágico, de la prensa, de Hogwarts. El final de la represión contra todo y todos. El final, el único camino posible para encontrar la paz y la libertad.

Esa paz y esa libertad tan deseadas. Pero lo que más había estado deseando no era eso, era dejar de sentir ese miedo que se había instalado perpetuamente en su cuerpo desde que Voldemort comenzó a tomar fuerza. Ese miedo irrefrenable a que le sucediera algo malo a las personas que quieres. Ese miedo que se había desvanecido con Voldemort y que le había dejado un vacío difícil de explicar.

Un vacío muy doloroso. Ya que no hay victoria sin sacrificio. Y por supuesto esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Había sido una victoria que les había conducido al esperado final. Pero, para ella, era una victoria con sabor agridulce. Porque ese miedo constante que antes le congelaba el pecho, había sido sustituido por el dolor. Por un dolor profundo que le desgarraba el corazón. El dolor por la pérdida de un hermano.

Por mucho que quisiera, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Su padre y sus hermanos podrían regresar al trabajo, su madre podría salir de casa sin temor. Algunos volvían al hogar después de un tiempo sin contacto familiar, ya sea por opiniones opuestas y discusiones familiares, o porque la guerra no les permitía quedarse. El gobierno y Hogwarts volverían poco a poco a su antiguo ser, y la gente dejaría de sentir miedo de salir a la calle y comenzaría a hacer una vida normal. Todo poco a poco volvería a su cauce, pero no todo puede volver a ser igual que antes después de una guerra como la que acababa de finalizar. Ni para ella y su familia, ni para el resto de las personas que habían perdido seres queridos.

Para ellos su vida nunca volvería a la normalidad anterior. Porque nunca más volvería a ver a su hermano Fred, y eso es algo que le dolía profundamente y que le costaba asimilar. Que no podía asimilar.

Se sentía vacía y perdida, pero sus padres y su hermano George estaban mucho peor que ella. Siempre se dice que el peor dolor es el de perder a un hijo. Después de ver cómo estaba su hermano George, creía que el dolor de perder a un gemelo debía de ser bastante parecido.

Parecía muy perdido, como si hubiera perdido una parte de sí mismo y no logrará encontrarla. Seguramente, era eso mismo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermano, aunque desgraciadamente no creía que fuera a encontrar jamás esa mitad que le faltaba. Porque se había ido para siempre.

Y no había sido el único.

Remus Lupin, el último merodeador y uno de los mejores profesores que tuvo en Hogwarts; Nymphadora Tonks, una de las mejores aurores del cuartel y su única confidente durante ese terrible año; Colin Creevy, ese chico tan vivaz y entusiasta que era amigo suyo desde que entró en Hogwarts... Tantos habían caído para alcanzar la victoria. Unos eran queridos, otros simplemente conocidos, y otra mucha gente, ni siquiera le era conocida. Todas ellas, vidas perdidas con un final injusto por alcanzar una meta justa.

Y nada volvería a ser como antes. Y estaba llorando, y no le gustaba llorar. Y mucho menos que la vieran hacerlo.

No solía llorar mucho, quizás algunas personas pensarán que era fría o incluso que carencia de sentimientos. Pero no era así. Sentía y padecía, igual que el resto de las personas de su alrededor. Simplemente veía las lágrimas como un sinsentido. Llorar nunca solucionaba nada. Pero hay ocasiones, en las que el dolor es demasiado fuerte, que llorar es la única manera de descargar y desahogar parte de la tristeza. Y sí se veía en esas circunstancias, prefería estar sola y que nadie la viera.

Por eso se encontraba sentada bajo aquel árbol a la orilla del lago. Para estar sola mientras lloraba y organizaba sus pensamientos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Estuvo un rato más sentada bajo aquel árbol hasta que escuchó la voz de quien más trastornaba sus pensamientos.

—¿Ginny?

Al levantar la mirada se encontró frente a ella a un chico de cabello azabache, con el pelo mucho más largo de lo que lo solía llevar. Estaba muy delgado y bastante pálido. Su rostro estaba decorado con una escasa barba. Unas grandes ojeras se encontraban bajo sus ojos verde esmeralda. Su mirada tenía un brillo diferente que no sabía distinguir, uno que Ginny no recordaba haber visto nunca. Si no supiera que era él, seguramente no habría podido decir que ese chico y aquel al que llevaba casi un año sin ver eran la misma persona.

Todo aquello que había pensado que haría al estar cara a cara frente a él de nuevo, se había esfumado de repente. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, y en lo único que podía pensar era que llevaba casi un año esperando ese momento.

Se levantó de su sitio bajo el árbol y se abrazó a él como un náufrago lo hace a un salvavidas.

Las lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas, aunque no sabía cuál era la razón exacta de que volvieran a surgir de sus ojos. Estaba triste, cabreada, feliz y liberada; todo al mismo tiempo. La verdad es que lo que sentía sólo se podía catalogar como un torbellino de sentimientos que la confundían. Triste por Fred y los demás caídos, a los cuales jamás volvería a ver; cabreada con Harry por hacerla creer que había muerto; feliz porque, después de un año desaparecidos, Harry, su hermano y Hermione habían vuelto sanos y salvos; y liberada porque todo había acabado por fin.

Harry no reaccionó a su abrazo en un principio, seguramente sorprendido por su reacción al verle, pero después la abrazó con la misma intensidad o incluso más que la que ponía ella misma. Era como si ninguno de los dos quisiera separarse del otro, como si temieran que al hacerlo, el otro se esfumara o se convirtiera en humo.

—Lo siento, siento lo de Fred —le dijo, aun manteniéndose abrazados. Cuando le miró vio algo que no le gustó, culpa.

—Sé que lo sientes, pero no tienes que sentirte culpable. Fred… —dijo con la voz rota. No se sentía capaz de hablar de él todavía, pero no iba dejar que Harry siguiera culpándose—. Él murió defendiendo lo que creía correcto y justo. Sabía perfectamente donde se estaba metiendo y lo que le podía pasar. Gracias a ti Voldemort no podrá hacer daño a nadie más, así que no deberías sentirte culpable. Has evitado muchas muertes futuras.

—Pero también están Remus y Tonks... El pobre Ted tendrá que crecer sin padres.

—Lo sé —dijo apenada—. Pero a él no tiene porqué pasarle lo mismo que a ti. Él tiene a su abuela, a ti, a mucha gente que le va a querer y cuidar. No va a estar solo. Además, sus padres murieron luchando para darle un futuro mejor, para que pudiera ser feliz y estar a salvo. Desgraciadamente no podemos devolverle a sus padres a Ted, pero podemos hablarle de ellos, de lo valientes que eran, de que murieron buscando un futuro mejor para él, de lo que lo querían... Aunque no vayan a estar con él, sabrá quiénes eran y estará muy orgulloso de ellos, igual que tú —le dijo ella, aún con los ojos rojos por el efecto de las lágrimas, que ya no escapaban de sus ojos.

Se miraron fijamente, como intentando ver dentro del otro para confirmar lo que les parecía vislumbrar. Que la guerra les había cambiado. A ambos.

Ginny se sentía mucho más madura, más adulta, aunque su familia se empeñara en que aún era una niña. Una niña no habría resistido todo lo que ella había aguantado sin desmoronarse.

No habría aguantado separarse del amor de su vida y de su hermano durante casi un año sin saber nada de ellos y sin tan siquiera saber si los volvería a ver algún día. Sin saber si los volvería a ver con vida. Tampoco se habría puesto al frente, junto con sus amigos, de una organización estudiantil ilegal, sabiendo que corría el riesgo de sufrir torturas o algo mucho peor en el caso de que los hubieran descubierto. Una niña no habría entrado en el despacho de un _mortífago_ a robar una espada para ayudar a su ex novio, sabiendo que lo más posible era que los descubrieran y torturaran.

No habría hecho nada de eso si fuera una niña indefensa como su familia se empeñaba en creer. No, definitivamente muy poco quedaba de aquella niña que tenía miedo de estar frente al mejor amigo de su hermano y le contaba todas sus ilusiones, pensamientos y sentimientos a un diario maldito.

Lo mismo sucedía con Harry, apenas quedaba nada de ese niño que conoció en la estación King's Cross hacía casi siete años.

La vida le había hecho madurar a marchas forzadas y ver cosas que ni siquiera un adulto debería ver, y todo eso se hacía en ese momento más patente que nunca.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, no eran más que unos chicos de 16 y 17 años con demasiadas cosas horribles a cuestas.

—He estado muy preocupado por ti durante todo este tiempo. Por las noches miraba el mapa del merodeador para saber si estabas bien. Durante nuestra huida escuché que tú, Neville y Luna habían intentado robar la espada de Gryffindor y... —parecía bastante nervioso diciendo todo aquello. Se trababa y no sabía cómo continuar.

—Harry, ¿qué es lo que estás intentando decirme?

—Que te quiero, que eres lo más importante para mí, que fuiste mi último pensamiento cuando me entregué a Voldemort, que no concibo mi vida sin ti, y que lo único que tengo claro ahora mismo en mi vida es que quiero estar a tu lado, que quiero volver a intentarlo. Si tú quieres, claro. Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte todo esto, seguramente pienses que soy un imbécil o algo por el estilo, pero realmente necesito saber si tú sigues sintiendo algo por mí —lo dijo todo tan rápido que no entendió cómo le había comprendido.

Seguramente se habría reído del apuro de Harry en otro momento y otras circunstancias, pero no ahora. A Harry siempre le había costado expresar con palabras sus sentimientos, aunque en ese tema andaban los dos prácticamente a la par. Ella tampoco es que fuera muy buena hablando de sus sentimientos. Quizás por eso apreciaba tanto las palabras de Harry, no solamente por lo que significaban, sino también porque sabía lo que le costaba abrirse y hablar de lo que sentía.

—Llegas aquí, después de casi un año sin saber nada de ti, sin saber siquiera si estabas vivo. Cuando por fin te veo después de tanto tiempo, te haces pasar por muerto ¿Tú sabes cómo me sentí al verte en los brazos de Hagrid?

Un silencio sobrecogedor se extendió sobre ellos. Harry negó con la cabeza y parecía a punto de decir algo cuando Ginny se le adelantó.

—Me sentí la persona más vacía de la Tierra. Era como si un _dementor_ se me hubiera metido dentro del cuerpo y se llevará toda la esperanza y felicidad con él. Te aseguró que no quiero volver a tener una sensación como esa en mi vida, pero también te puedo asegurar que eres una de las partes más importantes en vida, que seguramente no sería la misma si no estuvieras tú, y que te quiero más que a mi vida. Así que ni se te ocurra dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Harry la miró como si estuviera viendo una luz muy brillante.

—¿Entonces quieres que volvamos? —le preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que no vuelvas a hacerte pasar por muerto, al menos sin yo saber que estás fingiendo.

—Te lo prometo —dijo mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso que le hizo recordar buenos tiempos, pero sabía que los que estaban por llegar serían mucho mejores.

Ambos se sentaron bajo el árbol, contemplando los últimos rayos del sol esconderse tras el horizonte mientras ella sostenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Así, sin hablar, simplemente sintiendo la cercanía del otro, aquello que durante todos esos meses habían deseado. Para Ginny, eso era lo que más tranquilidad podía darle en ese momento. Sentir a Harry junto a ella, sano y salvo. Era como una promesa silenciosa de que todo iría bien.

—¿Harry?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Porque dijiste que no era el mejor momento para volver y que iba pensar que eras un imbécil?

—Era porque pensaba que creerías que era un insensible por decirte que aún sentía algo por ti cuando acaba de suceder todo esto. Ya sabes. Remus, Tonks... Fred.

—Lo que le ha sucedido a mi hermano es horrible, pero a él le habría encantado, a él y a todos los que han caído. Les habría encantado saber que, a pesar de que se han ido, nosotros seguimos con nuestras vidas, que no nos hundimos en la tristeza y que seguimos adelante. Que aprovechamos ese mundo mejor que querían construir y construyeron. Que resurgimos de las cenizas a pesar de todo, como el ave fénix —le dijo mientras contemplaba la puesta de sol y agarraba la mano de Harry. La puesta de sol que daba por finalizada una etapa, e inicio a una nueva.

Puede que las cosas jamás volvieran a ser como antes, pero sabía que lo que estaba por llegar no podía ser malo. Que de las cenizas del pasado que había abandonado, podía surgir un futuro mejor, como el ave fénix que surge de las cenizas de su muerte.

Y si tenía a Harry a su lado, podría con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores potterheads.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad no sé si me habrá quedado muy ñoño o para nada romántico. El género romántico no es lo que más me fascina en el mundo** **,** **así que no creo que sea buena escribiendo este tipo de historias. En cualquier caso, cualquier consejo o crítica que quieran hacerme, no duden en hacerla.**

 **Sólo veo tres formas de mejorar en el arte de la escritura: leyendo, escribiendo y dejándose aconsejar y criticar. Así que ya saben, toda crítica y consejo es bien recibida** **,** **así que** **que** **no les importe decirme si la historia les pareció una basura** **si así piensan.**


End file.
